poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey to Dinolantis begins
This is the scene where our heroes goes on a journey to Dinolantis goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Terra lights the candle on the helmet and let it float on the water) Colonel Violet: Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugar-coat it, gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands. But we've been up this particular creek before and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works. Now our only chance of survival is you Mr. Taylor and that book. Start to make a move. Natalie: Let's go everyone, we've got an kingdom to find. Muscle Man: We're all gonna die. Tino Tonitini: We are not gonna die, Muscle Man. Ash Ketchum: Alright, let's go before we get separated from the group. (Then the heroes start off to Dinolantis. They made it pass the pillars) Emerl: These pillars might take us to Dinolantis. Let's continue walking. Ocellus: Onward!! (They drives up and down hill and then lower the vehicles into the lower underground cave, then the heroes made it to the cave) G-Merl: Which way are we suppose to go to? Kari Kamiya: Like where? There's two ways to go. Yuna: Yuna confused. Max Taylor: This might be the entrance. Check to see. (The heroes took the left side of the cave then a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears out of the cave) Max Taylor: Oops, wrong road. The other road. Owen Grady: (sigh) Gallus: Seriously? Sora Takenouchi: Uhm! You could have gotten us all killed back there, Max. You're so immature! Human Fluttershy: Could you yell a litte quieter, huh? Max Taylor: Gee, Sora, relax kid, get a grip. Who elected you the queen of the fun police. (Later Max was drinking water) Human Rainbow Dash: You didn't just drink that, didn't you? Max Taylor: Yeah, and? Human Rainbow Dash: That's not good, that is nitroglycerin. (Max holds hands over his throat as he gags) Human Rainbow Dash: Whatever you do just don't move, don't breath or anything. Cause you might. Tai Kamiya: BOOM!! Max Taylor: AHH!! (Tai and Rainbow Dash laughs and then hi-five their hands) Max Taylor: That's not funny! Not funny at all! (Then, they continue the caves, until they reached a column) Max Taylor: Man, look at the size of this! It must be thousand feet high, it took a hundred, oh no, a thousand years to curve this thing. (Then, Jenny blow up the bottom, and the column falls on the other side) Jenny Wakeman: Hey look. I've made a bridge. Take me like what? 10 seconds. Let's get going. (Then as they continued, the figures run right passed them and one of them looked at the others. Then we cut to the snow part of the journey, Max gets cold and then points the way to Dinolantis. Then on the way, they've come across a blockway) Colonel Violet: Looks like we've got a roadblock. Hey Jenny, how can we get though that? Jenny Wakeman: I've got some laser eyes, a saw, and a driller. I'll take me um... 25 minutes. To bad we don't have any nitroglycerin, ah Max? (Then Donatello starts laughing at that joke) Michelangelo: Good one, Jenny! Colonel Violet: Looks like we're gonna have to dig. Donatello: Wow! It'll be my pleasure. (Donnie activates the driller to make dig and make hole but the wall is strong and the vehicle stops) Donatello: Aw, nuts! That wall is strong! Human Applejack: Arrgh! I don't I understand this. I'd just tooned this up this morning. Maisie Lockwood: How long does it take to fix the driller? Claire Dearing: I don't know. Tails: Prehaps I can help. Human Applejack: Okay, let's see what you can do. (Then Tails fixes it and then the Driller starts working again) Donatello: She lives! Human Applejack: Well, gooly, what do you know? It works. Thanks, Miles. Tails: You're welcome. And just call me Tails. Colonel Violet: Move foward now. We'd can't lose the driller's trail. (The Driller drills through very strong and then we see some strange light) Max Taylor: This is it. It's gotta be it. Colonel Violet: Alright, we'll make camp here. Lor McQuarrie: Why is it glowing? Simon: Maybe, lighting bugs are in there. Silverstream: Could be a coincidence. Shido Itsuka: That thing is gonna keep me up all night. '''Yoshi Fujieda: '''Well, I could use my echolocation to find where this bridge goes.Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes